


Kiss With a Fist

by obroechlins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny being more badass than you, M/M, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obroechlins/pseuds/obroechlins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a post by spoonfulofsterek</p>
<p>Where Danny saves everyone from the Alpha Pack by being the best werewolf in Beacon Hills, thank you very much. Stiles and his dick aren't sure how to take this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss With a Fist

It's the final battle, the final showdown with the Alpha Pack, and it's all going to shit.

 

Stiles is hiding under a tree, holding a bloody baseball bat in his hand and trying to to black out because of the _pain pain pain_ from a broken leg courtesy of the Alphas. Allison is standing in a tree, holding to a branch for dear life while Kali taunts her from below and throws the fragments of her crossbow hard enough to send them blistering into the trunk. Stiles doesn't know where Scott is, thinks he's standing in between Lydia and the morph twins. Peter had left early, sprinting out of harms way and leaving Derek to fight Deucalion and Ennis by himself. Isaac is with Boyd and Cora at the loft, and Stiles takes a minute to feel bad that the youngest Hale is going to be the last one in a few minutes.

 

Because the fact that they're all going to die is a foregone conclusion; it's only a matter of when and how much it's going to hurt when it happens.

 

Deucalion throws Derek back at Ennis, like a morbid game of catch, before zeroing in on Stiles like he's the last steak on sale at Walmart. He prowls closer, and his eyes are trained on him. There's no way Stiles can fight off an Alpha, not one as strong as Deucalion and not with a broken leg and no more hope.

 

Stiles clutches the baseball bat a little closer, adjusts his grip because if he's going to be killed by a blind psychopath then by god he's going to get as many hits in as possible.

 

And that's when Danny walks into the clearing.

 

He strolls out of the trees and into the middle of the fight like it's something he does every Saturday night. And Stiles is terrified, because Danny shouldn't know about werewolves and he should be terrified, should be ready to pee his pants instead of looking like a put-upon teacher about to reprimand a group of third graders. Because Danny is too nice of a guy to die, and because a small part of Stiles would be pretty upset if he did before his question was answered.

 

Danny turns around slowly, taking in the scene before him and all the fight. It's quiet, no one moving as the Alphas assess the new threat and Danny looks increasingly frustrated.

 

Finally, he stills facing Deucalion, and raises his face to the sky like he's praying for infinite patience from the gods of being attractive beyond belief.

 

"This is ridiculous. I really can't leave you people alone for more than a minute, can I?" And before Stiles even has time to process that because, what do you mean leave them alone for a minute, Danny's eyes are turning red and his face is sprouting hair and his newly-sprouted claws are digging into Ennis' kidney.

 

Everything is silent, and no one even breathes for a minute or so while Ennis rolls around on the ground and Danny stands in the moonlight with a kidney in his hand and Stiles attempts to fight off an extremely inappropriate boner.

 

At least, until Lydia steels her expression into one of a fury that cannot be tamed and smashes a rock into Ethan/Aiden. And then Stiles gives up on fighting that boner and uses his baseball bat to wallop Deucalion in the knees when he and Kali attempt to rush Danny and the fight comes back full force.

 

Things go better after that. Derek and Ennis are back at it, fighting like gymnasts with too many flips and not hitting. Danny makes up for that, though, when he cracks Kali's neck to what looks like a 120 degree angle and then throws her body into Deucalion after he gets back up. The two of them fly by Stiles in a way that could be considered graceful if there hadn't been so much blood, if Kali's neck hadn't been flopping around like a rag doll and Stiles didn't have a close up view of Deucalion's sightless eyes staring him down when they smashed into a tree. Lydia is still beating the twins with a sharp rock and screaming about fucking werewolves (and Stiles doesn't know which way to take that because he's not sure what way she means it), while Scott occasionally shoves them to the ground if they try to get away from her.

 

There's a tense moment when Deucalion shoves Kali's body off and stalks upwards, when Ethan and Aiden don't move after the last hit and Lydia's covered to the elbows in blood, when Derek finally throws Ennis down and rips out his throat like the animal they all know he is. There's no way Danny can beat Deucalion, because as badass as he might be Deucalion is faster and stronger and older and _how long has Danny been a werewolf anyways?_

 

Which, doesn't actually end up being a problem. Danny darts forward, faster than Stiles has ever seen him move, and brings the other Alpha to the ground. Stiles turns away, but he can image that all the gurgling is the sound of Deucalion choking on his own blood, and how the sound of ripping flesh might have something to do with that.

 

He _does_ turn back around when he feels the baseball bat being tugged out of his hand, right into Danny's bloody face which is sporting an expression that could be considered fond, if it wasn't a product of Stiles' overactive imagination. It's gone in a flash, though, as Danny turns around to address the rest of the Pack.

  
“Can you morons at least _try_ not to bring attention to yourselves? You're complete embarrassments.” And with that, Danny stalks back to his car, bloody baseball bat in tow, leaving a shocked and silent group behind him.

 

There's another moment of silence while everyone watches him go, until Stiles can't take it any more.

 

“Does no one else see the irony here?” At the blank looks he receives in return, he elaborates. “His last name is literally 'full moon', I can't believe we didn't see this sooner.” Scott groans and throws a rock at him for that, but it doesn't really matter. They're all alive, and it's all thanks to Danny.

 

Stiles is going to have to evaluate how his dick feels about that later, once his leg is properly set and he's not surrounded by a bunch of emotion scenting freaks.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in 2 years, and the first one I've ever written for Teen Wolf. Crazy, right?
> 
> Inspired by this post from spoonfulofsterek: http://spoonfulofsterek.tumblr.com/post/53715444987/


End file.
